Pink Sand
by edwardsouthernbella
Summary: After leaving an unsatisfying job in banking, Bella visits her cousin Alice at the beach. She meets a local surfer by the name of Edward Cullen, who saves her from drowning. The attraction is immediate, but there is an unexpected circumstance they have to face. Bella has to make some life changing choices in a short amount of time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 There's got to be Something More

"'...I'm gonna take my chances, taking a chance I might, find what I'm looking for. There's gotta be something more.'" Sugarland

The room was too small and hot for anyone to be comfortable. That was part of the process, to make a person "confess" to the charge placed against them. Rapid fire questions from the head of security, James whatshisname, were really wearing Bella out. She really didn't know what happened to the missing two thousand dollars. James was doing his best to make Bella admit that she had stolen this money. He had a number of plots in his head, but they were too far fetched to actually work. He thought she had sent extra money out in the drive thru to a "friend." Then he asked her if she had placed it in one of the bags with teller work inside. Both of these theries made Bella shake her head. Did James forget about the cameras in the bank? Did he not know that someone in the processing department could not overlook cash in teller work? This guy was a rotten excuse for any one representing security.

" , in my opinion, you are a liar. You are nothing more than the everyday common thief, and people like you repulse me," he said with a cocky attitude. "You should be arrested and put on trial, even if it's just for your lack of character and ethics. I am surprised that you have lasted this many years in banking without being caught."

The door opened just as James had finished his rant, and Victoria, the head of security for TSFG Bank, stepped into the room. "James, thank you for your assistance in this manner, but I am here to take over now. You are finished asking about her involvement." Suddenly, Bella felt some relief even though she knew she wasn't out of the woods yet. The fact that he was leaving the room, that Bella would never see him ever again, made her feel that much stronger in the face of this opposition. She knew that his horrid face and cruel words would haunt her, but she was not about to fall apart right now.

Victoria gave her a sympathetic smile and offered for her to use the bathroom. Bella gave her self a few moments to breathe deeply, as she had been practicing in her brief yoga session lately. Upon her return, the branch manger had also joined them, and, Bella only hoped this was all coming to a close . This day was going down in her life as one of the worst, and she was eager to leave this bank, maybe for the last time.

"Bella, you and I have been working together for 3 years, and I have no proof that you stole anything," he began. "I told Victoria that I firmly believe there was some paper work mistake in the teller balancing. Besides, you have been doing the job of a vault teller and a head teller for over a year. I shouldn't have put so much responsibility on you for such a long period. I know it's late, but I'm sorry for that. And I'm also sorry I have to ask you if you want to quit or if we have to fire you now. If the amount in question was less than two thousand, you would be on probation instead. What is your choice?"

It hit her like a brick suddenly, and, Bella felt every single moment of stress from the past few years. What had she been working for lately? Banking had never really felt right, at least deep in her soul. This interrogation had made her feel as if every effort she had put forward in this branch was insignificant. All of the balancing, all of the teller referrals for customers to open cd's and money market accounts, all of it meant nothing at this very moment.

"Bill, I choose to quit. I am sorry if I caused any one distress."

Bella always preferred simplicity, and those were the only words she needed to say to say her former branch manger. There was no power left within that bank that could harm her any longer. She exited the room to go behind the teller line to retrieve her personal items. There wasn't much due to a corporate policy that stated no more than two personal pictures at your desk. There was one of Bella and her father at Christmas last year. But her favorite was a candid photo of her cousin, Alice, and Bella at the beach cottage. They were having a girls night in, playing cards. That picture made her smile, and she placed in an empty pocket in her purse. Other than a half used bottle of lotion and a worn out nail file, Bella had everything she needed. She walked over to Bill, handing in her keys, and they had a brief hug. "Good luck, Bella."

The late afternoon sun felt good on Bella's shoulders as she removed her pink Talbot's jacket. She had been dressing the part of a professional for a number of years. "Good" clothes that were tailored to her petite stature had filled her closet. Bella had the right haircut, jewelry that was never loud, and sensible shoes. Her beige Toyota Camry was as reliable as she was. There was never a sick day, and Bella made sure she was always on time to work. Punctuality was in her blood, thanks to her father enforcing it on a regular basis. She was a model employee, up until a day ago. She had been very close to perfection.

Before she pulled out of the parking lot, Bella pulled out the picture of her favorite cousin. When was the last time she visited her? Maybe three years, before Bella had become a workaholic. She and Alice were vastly different in personality, but that never kept them from having a good time together. Alice lived down at the beach, ran her own surf shop, and kept a perpetual tan. She was married to Jasper, who was a professional surfer. Bella had not been out on a date since the last trip to visit the beach. There just was no time for romance in her life. When Bella was not working, she was taking care of her appearance or taking her pilates class.

As she drove to her father's home, she began to wonder how she would explain this to her father. There were too many details, and Bella was actually tired of the stress she had been put through today. Was it possible to feel too much about a situation? She had kept all of those emotions carefully bound together, not allowing any one the opportunity to know just how close she was to breaking apart. Her demeanor has always been cool, calm, and collected. She knew this situation was going to require a new code of conduct for her. Damage control.

Charlie, her father, was not at home when she arrived. There was a note stating he was over at Billy Black's house for dinner and to watch the baseball game. Bella just remembered how her father telling her not to worry about making dinner for him this morning. She would be alone tonight, at least until he returned. While it was normal for her dad to visit his best friend, Bella felt different about this tonight. There was a need to talk, to get some things "out of her system." Charlie listen with an open heart, and it really didn't matter what Bella told him. She wished he were sitting in his easy chair at this moment. That was all it took for the emotional dam to burst for Bella.

She cried the tears she had been holding back for months. She laid down on the carpeted floor, letting it all out. She cried for all of the lost opportunities of her life, the dreams she had yet to realize, and for her lonely soul. It may have been minutes, or it may have been hours, but Bella wept till she was spent.

Once she made it to the bathroom, Bella took off her clothes, and she set them aside for the dry cleaners, She was in no hurry to wear those for some time, because she now associated them with leaving her career in banking. Bella began her nightly maintenance routine, and, as she applied her nightly moisturizer, she began to study her reflection. Gazing at the woman she hardly recognized, Bella finally understood that the person she had become on the outside no longer matched up with the person she wanted to be. This was an epiphany for her, and that she had to be her authentic self from now on.

She wasn't sure if she had been ignoring this fact or simply pushing it aside. Her life had been safe, with predictability. Bella had lived within the parameters of her routines, never truly deviating from them. They gave her this supposed blanket of comfort, yet she finally saw them for what they had become. The weight of this new found knowledge was almost too much for her. Bella sat at her dressing table, realizing just how much she had been paralyzed by this way of living. It was void of true depth, leaving her to want something more. It was no longer enough for her life to run this course. Bella knew she had to make some changes.

She wrapped her robe around her, seeking a form of comfort. She had done enough crying for now she thought as she began to look up a phone number she had not dialed enough. Praying that this was a step in the right direction, Bella cautiously pushed the buttons.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi Alice, it's your cousin, Bella. Did I call at a good time?"

I hope you all like this. I had a very similar situation in rl when I was a bank teller many years ago, but I am now putting it to good use. Please leave any comments or questions. Love to you all! XXOO


	2. Chapter 2 Wide Open Spaces

Chapter 2 Wide Open Spaces

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"'She needs wide open spaces…room to grow, to make mistakes. She needs new faces…'"Dixie Chicks

This morning was the kind of morning that called for the convertible top to be down. Bella had owned her Volkswagon Cabriolet for some years, but she could not recall the last time she had driven with the top down. Had she ever allowed herself to do that? She stopped for a moment to ask this question but chose not to dwell on it. The fact that her life had been about embracing regiment and perfection was no longer significant to her. Life was, in essence, starting today.

She and Alice had talked for hours last night, and Alice was an enthusiastic, positive force of nature. She helped Bella to see that her job had simply been a means to an end; a paycheck. Her position at the bank was really not her sacred life calling. Through their lengthy conversation, Alice helped her to see that this pink slip may just be her ticket to freedom. Bella discussed just how draining it was to go to the bank everyday, that she honestly knew it was suffocating her everyday. Her heart was certainly not into it, and she silently thanked God for what she was hoping was a blessing in disguise.

Alice had invited Bella to come down to stay with her and Jasper at the beach. They owned a home down there. Jasper was also one of the local top surfers who had won several competitions. Life sounded rather good at the beach, and Bella would have normally declined the invitation. Something as spontaneous as packing a bag and leaving town for a few days was completely out of character for her. The rules of the game had changed within the past twenty four hours, though, and Bella had chosen to start playing her way from now on. Life was waiting for her, in a cottage by the sea.

-PS-

Nothing could have prepared her for how vastly different the world was at Pink Sand Beach. It was as if the glacier had melted suddenly, and there was this part of the world where people experienced comfort and joy on a daily basis. Bella instinctively felt this as she drove down the main road, Highway 55, or, as it is known to the locals, Sunlight Drive. People waved to each other from their cars, and the essence of hospitality was as abundant as the fragrance of the salt water. Even though Bella had visited her family here, it was different than she recalled, and she wondered if that had to do with the experience of the past few years. The volume of anxiety that Bella had been living with everyday had taken its toll on her, and this small taste of something new was a breath of fresh air for her soul.

Jasper and Alice were waiting on the porch for Bella to pull up. Their cottage was colorful – turquoise with bright yellow shutters. Lush palm trees brimming with coconuts and leaves surrounded their home. Next to the plum colored swing was a pitcher of cold, sweet tea and a tray of sweets and savories. The sound of the waves hitting the sand and the music coming from inside the house were a balm for her ears. As she parked her car behind a jeep, Bella let out a sigh, which she knew was her way of recognizing she was home.

No sooner had she stepped out than Alice had run to greet her dear cousin. "We are so very, very happy to see you, sweet Bella. Jasper and I have been counting down the minutes till you arrived. Was the traffic on Sunlight bearable? It's not the regular tourist season yet, but we have our share of visitors who come just for the weekend. Oh, where are my manners? Bella Swan, this wonderful man is my husband, Jasper Whitlock. Jasper, this is my dear cousin, Bella Swan."

Instead of shaking hands, Jasper gave Bella a gentle hug and smile. "I can't tell you just how good it is for you to be here. Alice has been even more energized then usual the past few hours with getting everything ready for your arrival, Bella. I think she may have iron and starched the guest bedroom linens-"

"Jasper, I only thought about doing that! I was rattling off my thoughts as I cutting the fruit this morning. If I did everything I mentioned in passing, I'd never sleep. And a girl's got to get her beauty rest."

"You don't need the benefit of more sleep to improve upon your looks, my love." Jasper picked up Alice's dainty hand to lay a kiss upon it. The love they share was very obvious to the outsider, but Bella was sensing her loneliness.

"Mr. Whitlock, you make me blush. But, for now, let's just relax on the porch with Bella."

-PS-

Time passed in a blur of laughter, tears, and tea. Bella told them everything about the past few years, and it floored her that neither one ran away, screaming for their life, upon listening to these details. In order for proper healing to start, she knew there had to be a safe place to begin anew. This front porch, with the many bright pillows in shades of flamingo, coral, and teal, was her safe place. All of the nightmares were to be cast aside. James, Bill, and Victoria could never find her here, and that calmed her immensely. Thinking about the horror of the inquisition she had experienced just yesterday made Bella shiver.

"Jasper, honey, please grab the Lily Pulitzer blanket for Bella," Alice said. "I know when my heart is bleeding that I need a blanket just to keep my wits about me. You have no reason other than Charlie to return home right now, so you are more than welcome to stay here, my dear. I don't care if you feel the need to howl at the moon, just find your personal path to happiness. I will be inside getting supper ready, but please just relax."

Jasper wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, and she thanked him. Oh, what comfort! Bella had never really put much thought into the necessity of a blanket at certain periods in her life, but, it suited this moment. Fatigue was taking over her mind and body at this moment, and the constant motion of the swing was lulling her to sleep.

-PS-

If she had not been so caught up on much needed rest, Bella would have missed the arrival of a dinner guest. The silver Volvo that was parked behind the black convertible belonged to none other than Edward Cullen. He was one of the local surfers, as well as Jasper's best friend. They had grown up on Pink Sand, constantly challenging each other in the water. Each one had their own amount of trophies and accolades when it came to the sport of surfing. Edward had wondered if becoming a professional would satisfy him. At this moment, though, he was more interested in the form blanketed on the swing.

Jasper had not mentioned there would be company over for there regular Friday night dinner; usually just the three of them enjoyed having something to eat and great conversation. Edward could not pull his gaze away from Bella, her form curled up contentedly with her brown tresses laid across the pillows. From what he could see of her, he knew she was a beauty and he longed to see her open her eyes. Maybe if she is here for dinner, he thought, maybe I will learn more about her.

Alice came onto the porch, carefully closing the screen door behind her. She had kept an eye on Bella while she was busy making her low country boil and knew she had drifted off.

"Hey Alice, um, do we have a visitor tonight, or are you collecting random strangers again?"

"Hello Edward. She is no random stranger. This sleeping beauty is my cousin Bella Swan from the city. She will be staying with me and Jasper till she gets her balance back. And, if she tells you even a tenth of her time in purgatory, you will agree she needs to be here awhile. Come on in and visit with Jasper while I tend to her."

Alice had told him everything he needed to know for the moment, and he headed on into the cottage. The interior was brimming with as much life as it could hold. There were vibrant surfboards on the walls, a make shift tiki bar in the corner of the living room. Indeed, this room was alive. The built in bookshelves held life moments that were in frames, antique books with worn out spines, and various forms of artwork. Alice was an artist of the everyday, as her home was her palette. She took a sense of pride when others felt at home in her home. This generosity of her spirit overflowed into their shop, Surfer's Paradise. It was no wonder that Edward was always over at their place, preferring it over his own cottage.

While the men were getting into a discussion about beach life, Alice went to tell Bella dinner was ready. She knew the food they had earlier had worn off, that she had to get more into her rail thin cousin. During their discussion, Alice had come to learn how stringent Bella's diet had been for the past few years, and it bothered her how much Bella had been denying herself of actually living life. That was now coming to a screeching halt because Alice would have none of that in her home. To her, there was nothing worse than a life half lived, and Bella had been doing just that.

She gently brushed Bella's hair from her face, waking her. "Honey, I have a table full of corn, shrimp, potatoes, and seasonings. There are two men waiting on us to make our appearance, and you know it is almost a sin to make a hungry man wait on his food for too long. Come on inside and have some supper."

Upon smelling the feast, Bella sat up, slightly dizzy. "Alice, I am hungry, but I think I need some ibuprofen. Would I be imposing on you for two? I don't remember if I packed them in my carry all this morning, and I am in desperate need of some help."

"Bella, sweetie, you are not imposing. Let's get you inside now."

Bella was still exhausted, but, with her cousin's help, she made it into the kitchen. She really didn't notice Edward, but she heard his voice. It was like no other sound she had ever heard before. Anyone else would have called it velvet, but it was something more. Maybe she was so deeply tired that her brain was functioning in a way that I never had before. Bella felt like she could listen to that sound all day and never get enough.

Then they saw each other. It was more powerful than the strike of a lightening bolt. They felt the push towards one another, the undeniable intensity of the pull. Bella thought this was how the rabbit must have felt when he fell through the hole in Alice in Wonderland. She staring at a man she had never met before, yet she drank in his appearance like a man wanting water in a desert. Her magnificence had rendered Edward incapable of coherent speech. It was all he could do to breath in a regular pattern. There was something about Bella that made him want to hide her away from the rest of the world. While he was not normally a selfish person, he felt this greed over her, and, even more strangely, a desire to protect her. Alice's words were somewhere in the back of his mind. Yes, this beautiful woman had been through a terrible experience, and Edward needed to know the details so he could help her.

"Bella Swan, this is Edward Cullen, a family friend. Edward, this is Bella Swan." Jasper had finally cut through the silence. Bella stood up from the round country French table, only to stumble and fall into Edward's waiting arms. It was a moment of bliss for the two of them, Bella feeling the strength of him as he pulled her closer to him. "I am so sorry," Bella began. "I am a huge klutz. Are you okay?"

Edward looked down upon her deep chocolate eyes, trying to memorize every detail about her. "Bella, I am perfectly fine. Jasper has hit me more times over the head with a surfboard than I can remember."

"And he has done the same to me. Remember when my mom swore I had a concussion the summer before college. We just forgot to tell her about the extra bottles of Captain Morgan. She was this close to taking me to the er, Edward. "

"Yes, your mom talked about how sick her baby boy was for months."

Edward had reluctantly let go of Bella, but he was going to stay near her side for the rest of the night.

-PS-

Alice had perfected the ability to transform dinner into an event, and it was one of those occasions where life's abundance was served up to all. Bella's cheeks were sore from laughing so hard, but she embraced this feeling because this laughter was overdue. She let it fill her heart, to seek out those dark spaces and make them bright again. Edward felt at ease in her presence, wanting to know more of this beguiling creature. Yet the evening was winding down, and the Whitlocks had a busy morning coming up at the shop. Edward walked out to the porch after saying goodnight to them, but Bella followed him. Standing on that porch, where was certain her life had begun over, she reached her hand out to Edward to let him know she enjoyed meeting him. Instead of a hand shake, Edward pressed his lips upon her tiny hand. It was a gesture that had taken her by pleasant surprise. "Goodnight, Bella. May you have the most restful sleep with sweetest dreams."

He walked off the porch, quite possibly carrying Bella's heart with him. Edward was almost certain he had left it there with the brunette beauty.


	3. Chapter 3 Fascinating New Thing

Chapter 3 Fascinating New Thing

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"'I'm surprised that you've never been told before that you're lovely and you're perfect and that somebody wants you.'" Semisonic

Sunlight was dancing through the French door windows, filling the room with jewel brightness. It was no surprise to Bella that she had slept more soundly last night than she had in many months. Everything about her sabbatical to Pink Sand was healing her brokenness, bringing her a sense of wholeness. The phrase "carpe diem" was rolling around in her head, and Bella was certain this was the start of a true adventure. The barren wasteland of her past no longer had a hold on her soul for she had ransomed it back. She had finally gotten the hell out of her personal Dodge.

The knock at her door pulled her out of her reverie. "Bella, darling," called Jasper. "We have pulled in the trough for breakfast. We might need it for serving since Alice has cooked about 50 pancakes and 50 pounds of bacon. Don't get me started about the pot of grits. I think she went for a world record."

"Thank you, Jasper. I will be there in a just a few moments."

After making her bed and brushing her teeth, Bella went on to the feast in the dining room that was just off the kitchen. She hadn't noticed how comfortable it was just sitting at their table, enjoying the soft breeze provided by the leaf shaped ceiling fan blades. The details of the life that Alice and Jasper share were on display for all to see. There were touches of humor and timeless devotion that were an integral part of their home. Comfort. Joy. Serenity. Peace. The qualities of life that Bella longed for were becoming a part of her everyday routine now.

Alice caught her up in a massive hug. "Take out and eat y'all, "she announced. "Bella, do you remember how Grandma used to say that to us? And the time she set the biscuits on fire? Bessie was the best cook in the family, but how she did that is still a mystery to me."

"I thought that happened because the pan was too close to the pilot light on the stove. Or maybe she handed them over to Aunt Suzanne while she was smoking a cigarette. I swear I can't remember a visit from Suzanne when she didn't have a pack of her beloved Marlboros . Poor Keith even smelled like her beaded ashtray."

"Was Keith her son?" asked Jasper.

"He was her second son by her second husband, Jack. You know the one she always referred to as Homer Simpson because Suzanne said Jack was about as smart as him. That's why they were only married for two years."

"Our family has always been a little odd, Alice. It goes back to Great Grandpa Fitzhugh. You remember how it was rumored he was a bootlegger. How many other families owned three cars in the Depression? Let's face the facts, our family has that stigma of the town freak."

"But we always live up to that standard, Bella. It is an integral part of our heritage, and, no matter how hard we try, our dna is doused in our own breed of insanity. And speaking of insanity, Jasper, honey, our little boutique is calling our name. I have displays and vignettes to create, customers to charm, and you have books to balance. Bella, don't lift a finger to this mess. Tassy, my cleaning lady, will be dropping by in a few hours. She comes in twice a week for me, and she is a jewel. They say that house cleaning, if done right, will kill you, but I'm not going to be proof of that. You are welcome just to lounge around here, relax, whatever. "

"What if I want to come by the shop?"

"Bella, you are as welcome to come by Surfer's Paradise as you are here. I would love to have my sweet cousin in my shop! Quite the occasion!"

Bella simply sat back in one of the mismatched dining table chairs and studied the interaction between Jasper and Alice. She was a ball of energy, bringing a room, or a store, to life. Jasper was simply waiting at his desk, pouring over ledger sheets. He was studious, as attentive to life's details, as his wife, but he had his own personality. There were few people as vivid and vivacious as Alice, but it took an equally strong man to spend a lifetime with her. She just didn't come into a room; Alice made an entrance. Bella wondered if there was any of this joie de vivre in her because she could recall her grandma had the nickname Sassy Sullivan for a very particular reason. Much like the insanity they were sure was a part of their genetics, there was a bombshell hidden under Bella's carefully maintained exterior. It was time to cultivate this authentic part of her personality.

-PS-

She did not own a swimsuit because she had not put a toe in the ocean, a pool, or a lake, in years. Bella knew that living on the beach required some form of swimwear. Obviously, Bella thought, I think a trip to the shop may just be in order because I have no clue where else to go to get a bikini. After she called Alice, Bella wrote down the directions, dressed, and headed out the door to her car. The shop was about three miles from their cottage, and Bella barley had time to enjoy the music in her car when she pulled into a parking space. Much like their home, Surfer's Paradise was a lush visual dream. There were no other beach shops that could compare with this one on Pink Sand Beach.

They had found an advantageous location for the store and due to how easily a person could enter and exit, there was never a loss for customers. The merchandise which Alice and Jasper selected consisted of unique and rare finds. People, in general, were bored with the common, ordinary items they could get in the chain stores, and this was part of the marketing plan for Surfer's Paradise. Bella's cousins were retail savvy, and their customers loved them. Jasper could run a business better than any of the men Bella had encountered at the bank. He had a degree in accounting and a way with numbers that would boggle a person's mind.

Upon opening the door, Bella spotted Alice dressing a mannequin in a retro navy blue one piece swimsuit that had yellow satin piping. Within ten seconds, Alice was done, and she rushed to greet her, as if she had not seen Bella in years, not just a few hours ago at her breakfast table. "Honey, you have to get the grand tour from me, otherwise Jasper will leave out the fun details. Thank goodness he is engrossed in the fine lines of our end of the month ledger." Alice introduced her to Paige, one of their weekly customers, who was looking for a teal wrap skirt, preferably in a size fourteen. Bella recalled the waterfall rack a few feet away that has a select number of wraps. She walked over, examined a few for their sizes, and returned to where Alice and Paige were conversing. "I am not sure if this is what you are wanting, but here are two skirts in the size you are looking for."

Paige took them in her hands and returned a smile to Bella. "It is obvious that you're Alice's cousin. You both share good taste. I want both of these. Thank you, Bella, I had overlooked these, but you knew exactly what wanted."

"You are welcome, Paige. I just happened to remember seeing them. I hope you enjoy them. Great to meet you!"

"You too, my dear!"

-PS-

About an hour later, Bella was finally on the beach, lying on a Vera Bradley beach towel. Alice had insisted on letting Bella wear on their newest bikinis to the beach for free advertising for the store. It was a dark red with black polka dots. The top was a halter style, tying around her neck, and it was bringing out Bella's inner Marilyn. She was equally coordinated with her towel, and Bella could not help but smile. Even better, she had a new book to read over, courtesy of Alice. She had a limited supply of books for purchase at the store, and this one was a bestseller. The title was Simple Abundance by Sarah Ban Breathnach, and there were few things that Bella enjoyed more than getting lost in a good book.

She made it through the first "chapter," the entries for the month of January before Bella was too hot to continue. Time for a swim, she thought, but only because I can't bear this heat any longer. Before she entered the water, Bella looked around the beach. There were not many people outside, but she thought someone was watching her. It was not one of those moments when a person sensed that there was a monster or a bad guy after them. Instead, it was a moment of peaceful resignation that someone was indeed watching over her, caring for her every move.

The temperature of the water was a bit on the cool side for her taste. She preferred the warmth of the late July ocean overflowing with the heat of summer. The waves were not especially calm this early afternoon, and Bella thought about how Jasper would be out here with his board in a heartbeat. The sea spray hit her in the face suddenly, and Bella began rubbing her face. Her vision was clouded by the salt water. She was waist deep in the ocean, and it turned on her, making Bella loose her footing. Wave after wave began to overpower her, and she was desperate for oxygen. She tried her best to cry out for any form of assistance.

Up on the beach, Edward heard her voice, turned his head, and began running towards her. All this time he had been close to her. He saw her turn every page of her book, saw her shiver as she stepped into the sea, and now, he saw the undertow trying to pull her down. This could turn into a deadly situation for anyone, as Edward had witnessed before. As he went into rescue mode, he lifted a prayer up to God. Whatever I have to do to save her, Father, he thought, please give me the strength to do it. He plowed through the surf, fighting to get as close to her without being dragged away as well. Her tiny hand was what he latched onto, pulling her delicate body into his. He swam as fast as possible to shore. Onlookers and strangers were huddled in effort to help him. Edward lifted her into his arms, and, thankfully, she had a pulse. He laid her on the towel, and began performing cpr. "Come on, beautiful," he said as he continued the life saving procedure. His mental state was frantic. The woman who had captivated him last night was slightly blue under him. She just was not going to die.

Water came out of her mouth, and Bella was coughing continuously. It was one of the very best sounds Edward had ever heard. Struggling, she sat up. The crowd around them cheered and clapped, but they really were not important to him beyond a gracious thank you. As they began to walk away, Edward smiled at her.

"Hey. I knew we would see each other again, but I did not imagine it this manner. "

"Bella, I would save you again and again if It meant that I would be fortunate to gaze into your beautiful, deep brown eyes again. You gave me quite the scare in the water, but I was going to rescue you no mater what effort it entailed. And as for payback, let me take care of you the rest of the day. A near death experience is not an everyday occurrence, and you shouldn't be alone."

She did not have the energy, or the want, to really process this by her self. The invitation that he was extending to her was not one to simply set aside. He was packing up her things in her bag, and Bella liked how careful he was with her book. "Alice made sure I had a copy of that," Bella said in a rush. "I don't know why, but I felt the need to tell you that."

"Doesn't surprise me. She and Jasper have a love of books. That is something I have in common with them, too. Jasper and I always have our noses in a book. I hope you share that with us."

"Yes," replied Bella. "My dad was always worried that I read too much. He said it kept me from really living, whatever that means. I adore biographies, especially womens, possibly because they have much to teach me. But I trust Alice's taste. What do you like, Edward?"

He had to smile at this question because he knew the true answer. "Honestly, you, Bella. But on a literary scale, I enjoy the classics, like The Count Of Monte Cristo, and I can't pass up a good mystery. Sherlock Holmes was a childhood favorite. Lately, I have found that I have been drawn to vampire novels, though, but I just don't want to read about gore and neck biting. There has to be some human element for me."

She wasn't sure if Edward was trying to express that he enjoyed being around her or not after he talked about his choice of books. She filed it away as something she would approach later on. They arrived at his Volvo within a few moments.

"I don't feel comfortable letting you drive, Bella. I promise I will get your car back to the house. Where can I take you where I can help you feel safe and comfortable? Would you like to go back to Alice and jasper's? I have a key?"

"That would be fine, Edward, but they are at the shop for the rest of the afternoon. I don't want to bore you."

"Bella, there is nothing about you that would ever bore me. I want to spend time with you. I want to make you an early supper. I want to sit on that porch swing and hold your hand while I learn every detail of your life. Just listen to the lyrics of this song while I drive us over there."

As the engine came to life, the song "Fascinating New Thing" filled the car. It would forever be one of their songs.

Don't you just love Edward? Sigh….Please leave your thoughts and comments! Much love, XXOO


	4. Chapter 4 Learn to Love

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight

Chapter 4 Learn to Love

"'Lovers are dreamers. I've been walking in my sleep… But I didn't count on you running into me…I could learn to love you. I could get used to this, yeah, and the shelter of your kiss.'" Harry Connick,Jr.

It was too short of a drive to the cottage for either of them to get lost in their thoughts. This was rather advantageous for the couple. Bella had no time to become anxious, and Edward was unable to become unsure of his abilities. After he had parked the Volvo, Edward ran over to her door to offer his hand as she stepped out. This was another quality he possessed that she was becoming fond of – his manners. As far as Bella had known, most men did not hold doors or provide assistance for a lady out of a car anymore. This trait was from another time when the pace of life ran much slower.

"You looked surprised, Bella. I was taught to always open the door for a lady. Otherwise, my mama would have jerked a knot in me faster than I had time to blink."

"Actually, I really liked that. I would never complain about your upbringing. Please thank your mama for me the next time you see her," and Bella winked back at him. She could feel a sense of confidence building. "You mentioned something about cooking an early supper for me. Don't keep me waiting, Edward."

"For someone who nearly died earlier, you have become rather, what's the word, bossy?"

"Not bossy. I just know that I need a good, home cooked meal in order to behave properly, especially around you."

It took every bit of composure that Edward could find in his reserve to keep from responding to her statement in the manner he wanted. She had gotten to him just then, making the windmills of his mind roam into places he knew were not appropriate. Women like Bella were a rare breed. She was a combination of playful and innocent, smart and seductive, a brain and a beauty. She put the voom in va-va-va voom as far as Edward was concerned. Standing on the porch, wearing her polka doted swimsuit, it looked like a scene out of an old Fifties movies, and Bella was playing the role of the gorgeous starlet. He had to laugh inwardly because Alice always said Edward could be James Dean reincarnated.

She was shivering, becoming acutely aware of how little she was wearing in front of a man she was attracted to now. They had been standing under the fan for some time, and Edward began to run his hand up her arm as a warming gesture. "We both need to clean up, and, then I can make you something to eat. I know you're getting cold because you have chill bumps on your arms. Go take a warm shower."

-PS-

It was not a question of what to wear this afternoon, but how she was going to wear it. There was much gratitude in her heart for the fact that Alice had supplied her with a season's worth of apparel. Bella had brought some of her clothes from the city with her, but not a single one was truly appropriate for life on the beach. I might as well live life now she thought. She slid the capris over her slightly curvy hips. Bella had maintained her figure tightly over the past few years, believing that if her former voluptuous body shone through, it would cause problems. She had not been present and accounted for in her gym classes for several days. She decided to start early morning walks on the beach in order to make up for a missing membership.

Would she wear a simple t-shirt? Doubtful. Her capris had tropical flowers in shades of scarlet and magenta, and toucans were among the pattern. These pants called for something equally bright and daring. Bella swore there was a red midriff shirt in her closet, and it was just the thing to compliment her ensemble. Looking in the mirror, Bella chanted the phrase 'no fear, no fear, no fear.' The woman that was looking back at her was vastly different than the one she left behind in the city. She would have never dared to wear anything with a toucan on it, much less anything that bared her slightly curved, feminine belly. She was taking those bold steps towards owning her power and her long lost sense of self.

There was a bottle of perfume of the dressing table that Alice had mentioned in passing. Bella picked up the round, circular bottle, and remembered what her cousin had said. "Don't put this fragrance behind your ears or on your wrist unless you want to be kissed there." Since she had accepted the idea that she had an inner Marilyn Monroe or Sophia Loren waiting in the wings, Bella decided it was now or never. Ironically, the name of the perfume was Chance by Chanel.

Time to make my entrance, she thought, but I pray, dear Lord, let it be a great one.

Bella stood in the doorway of the kitchen, resting on hand on her hip and the other on the door. Edward stopped cooking, dropped the spatula, and let out a low whistle. She smiled at him, gazing at him through her lashes that were rich with mascara. "Edward, am I correct in asking you if you would like some help in the kitchen? I walk in, and for some reason, you drop your spatula. I didn't think my entrance would have that kind of effect. "

"Don't you recall the very song we listened to coming back from the beach? You are a fascinating new thing, Bella. More than just a thing, though, a woman who could dazzles me. And I hope you only wear that outside of these four walls when you are around family or me, Bella. I know how other men think, and I know how they would love to try to get you alone."

"Exactly what do other men think about women who dress like this, Edward?"

"Beautiful, their comments would be too lewd for your innocent ears. But If I heard them, they would not have teeth left because they would loose them from the force of my right hook."

"Enough violent images, Edward," Bella laughed. That sound permeated his brain, and he wanted to listen to it endlessly. "Tell me something good about supper. Is that stir fry?"

"Yes, and before, you can ask, I can cook. My mom taught me how to be proficient in the kitchen. Don't ever ask Jasper to make you anything beyond a few simple breakfast items. If it were not for Alice, he really would starve. His best dish are those biscuits in the peel away cans. I think they are made by Pillsbury. "

"I did not know that, but you have been around them far more than I have, Edward. Let me grab some plates."

He had to turn around to watch Bella across the kitchen. He had to see just how good, how amazing, how tempting she was reaching up to grab some of Alice's vintage china dishes. I want nothing more than to pull her into my arms right this moment and tell her just how fast and deeply I am falling for her, Edward thought. He was briefly concentrating on her curves, but trying not to give himself away. The stir fry needed to be removed from the stove. Edward tried to focus on the task at hand instead of the lovely angel next to his side.

"I have to know something, Bella. Please tell me what the name is of your fragrance. "

"Chance."

There really was not much about this that stunned him. It suited her perfectly, down to the name. They were staring at each other, their eyes communicating volumes about their mutual interest. "Edward, I believe we should go ahead and eat now. Your heroic actions earlier certainly call for a meal. Can we please eat on the porch?"

"That was part of my plan. Dining al fresco is good, but having you near me is wonderful."

Bella was mulling over the words that he had just spoken. This man was unlike any other she had known, and he brought out feelings that were foreign to her. She was completely intrigued by Edward, but, a voice deep within wondered if she was getting caught up in the magic of Pink Sand Beach. While she had only been there two days, Bella was a changed woman, yet this fact frightened her. The old Bella was slipping away, and this new woman was much different. She was alive, sensual, and a flirt.

Edward had begun eating his dinner when he noticed Bella was not paying her food any attention. He looked at her quizzically. "Is this not suitable for you, Bella? I didn't know what you wanted, but I was hoping this would be a good choice. "

"Please forgive me, Edward. This is absolutely perfect, and I adore stir stir fry," she said. "I just – I just have some conflicting thoughts in my mind."

"What exactly are you conflicted about if I may ask?"

Bella wanted to tell him the contents of her mind, but she could see Edward running away from her if he knew everything. Could she overcome these lingering insecurities that had been part of her life for years? She had to break through this wall in order to be content. This incredible gentleman in front of her was a part of a new life that was waiting for her. She would be insane to let her doubts, her emotions, or her mind to keep her from being fully happy.

"Edward, you know I haven't been here very long. I want to be certain this is the right direction for me, for my life. My life in the city was very about routine. I went to the gym three times a week at six. The barista at Starbucks had memorized my order. Heck, the dry cleaner always expected me on Friday, after five-thirty. He has probably closed his shop since I did not come in last night. Now I am here, sleeping past seven, wearing a shirt that bears more skin that I would normally allow, and sitting across from a man that makes me feel like a giddy teenager. Are you going to leave now that I have confessed the contents of my head to you?"

"Nothing you could ever confess to me would ever make me want to leave, Bella. I am floored you feel comfortable enough to tell me all of those things. That is a sign of trust."

"Why wouldn't I trust you? You saved me from drowning, Edward. I will be eternally grateful for you being my protector."

"I like that you call me your protector," he said. Edward's face was brimming wide with a smile. "Now as to the matter of your life now, I think you are in a season of transition, angel. The routine you were holding onto may have been choking the life out of you. They take away room for fun and pleasure, and what is the point of life if neither of those is present? You need to take some time just for you right now, to figure out what it is you want in life. I like that you might sleep past seven. I really like that you are wearing a shirt that shows your cute belly. And I love that I make you feel like a giddy teenager."

He pulled her left hand closer to his mouth, and he placed a gentle kiss on it. "You have small, delicate hands that I should kiss often." Bella wanted more of this grand gesture. He walked up over to her chair."Bella, I want to pull you into my arms and dance with you, please. "

"How can I refuse you anything, Edward? I would very much love to dance with you so long as you hold me close."

If Bella wanted to find contentment, it was right here, dancing with this man. Harry Connick's rich voice served as the best background for their love to begin. She had forgotten how deeply she loved to dance, the ease with which she lost her cares to the music. Then she opened her eyes, taking in the evergreen eyes that were bearing into her soul. Their faces were close, and that moment was approaching. They stopped dancing briefly, and Edward lifted her dimpled chin to pull her lips toward his.

Without hesitation, they gave into the kiss. It was soft, sweet, slow. It was enough, and it wasn't enough. The hunger of their hearts was begging for more. Edward felt like he had been in a dry desert for a time, and Bella was his oasis, his refuge. His arms wrapped carefully around her waist, pulling her flush to his body. This was the right thing for them, to be so close and intimate. She placed her arms around his neck, giving into this kiss, wanting nothing more than to stay in his arms.

They broke apart, and Bella felt the need to hide her face. She had wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to feel her lips.

"Angel, I have waned to kiss you since I saw you asleep in the swing last night. You are breathtaking, but I don't want to scare you. You should be treated like a queen, and I don't want to fail you."

"Edward, you are an amazing man, but you and I will have to kiss often if we plan on spending time together. Besides, you won't fail me. You tell me everything I need to know when we hold each other."

He wrapped her up in his arms again, and spun her around the porch till she was dizzy.

-PS-

Jasper and Alice arrived back at the cottage a short while later to find the two of them laughing in the kitchen while they were cleaning up. They reminded Alice of a married couple. Edward and Bella were relaxed around each other the same way Jasper and Alice were.

"Hey y'all," she chirped. "I didn't know you were coming over for supper, Edward."

"Alice, we have already eaten," he responded, "and Bella and I are going for a walk on the beach."

There would be time later on for them to divulge the details of the day to their dear friends. At this moment, all that mattered was their time alone.

-PS-

"Are you sure you do not mind getting my car?"

"I promise, angel, your car will be parked in your cousin's yard after I am assured you are in a sweet slumber."

There had been moments in her life that were good, but this moment on the beach was a divine gift from God. The cool breeze played with her hair, and Edward would stop them to pull it out of her face.

"I am almost jealous of the wind," he said.

"Why?"

"Because it can caress your face any time it pleases."

"Are you telling me that you want to caress my face?"

"If I were to be honest, Bella, your face would be the first of many places I want to caress on your body. But, I will not move any faster than you would like."

"That leads me to a necessary question, my protector," Bella said. She walked in front of him, and they both stopped so they could address the seriousness of this inquiry. "Are we a couple now?"

"If you wish to be a couple, then I say yes we are. And it would really make me happy to be yours, angel."

"But what if I leave to return to the city next week or next month?"

He stopped the conversation briefly with the meeting of their lips. It was a kiss that made Bella weak in the knees. Edward wanted to reassure her in a physical way that he was going to be in her life. Neither one wanted to pull back this time.

"Wherever you are, I want to be there, and I will be there. Beautiful, you have become a part of my life now," Edward said after he placed kisses on her forehead.

As they were walking, Bella looked down to find sea shells at her feet. She scooped up a couple in her hand, rubbing the sand off them. A miniature white sand dollar was among the shells. Edward wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"It's not very common to find a sand dollar," he said. "But you are an even more rare treasure, Bella."

She could not stop the tears that were coming. The intensity of the day, as well as the strength of the emotions she was feeling, were almost too much for her. Bella simply was not used to any one being this careful with her heart or loving her this much. Was this love?

"Are you okay? What is wrong?" Edward's expression held both worry and care.

"I'm just overwhelmed by you, Edward, but in the very best of ways. You make me feel like my heart will burst open. "

"The feeling is mutual, angel," he said pulling her into an embrace. "But, alas, it is getting late, sweet angel. I know you are sleepy, and it would be a crime if I kept you from getting much needed rest."

They made their way back to the cottage, stopping only to kiss.

One of my dreams is to live by the ocean in a cottage with my personal Edward, but the surf board is optional for him. Thanks for reading, you all! Much love XXOO

C


	5. Chapter 5 The Gif of Time

Chapter 5 The Gift of Time

"'…_So I'll make a place where things can grow, simple beauties and dreams can flow. Shape my world. Claim what's mine. Give myself the gift of time.'" _**Felicia Starks**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

On any other morning, Alice Whitlock would have nearly demanded a play by play account of the activities of her family or friends from the previous night. Yet she did not have the heart to probe Bella about the time she had spent with Edward. The smile, the glow, the radiance that shimmered off her favorite cousin gave it all away to her. Bella had been through more than enough in her few years, and if going for walks on the beach with him were a healing balm, then so be it.

The business of a new day was also on Alice's mind, as there was always something to tend to about her home or shop. She truly enjoyed her life as a proprietress and wife. Jasper was truly the love of her life, and their marriage was solid. Bella's presence in their life added a new dimension – family. Caretaking for Alice was not foreign territory. She displayed this with numerous customers, her husband, and Edward. It was different with Bella, though. It was more of a bond between sisters. She only wanted Bella to find a path towards her true happiness.

More than anything, she hoped she would find happiness here in a cottage by the sea. While she had only been here a few days, Alice imagined that Bella would love a life here at the beach. She knew she was being selfish wanting her to stay instead of moving back to the city. From what she had told her, Alice knew there wasn't anything left for her there except Uncle Charlie. He had to understand if his daughter chose to live here now. Maybe, Alice thought, maybe he would love to visit us for a vacation.

She resolved to ask Bella these questions later on, after they returned from the shop. She found her sitting on the porch this morning, drinking coffee. "Morning, dear cousin. You were up before sunrise when I heard you padding around. Were you unable to rest?"

"Waking up that early is something I accustomed to, Alice. I apologize for making noise. I went for a walk on the beach, which did me a world of good. I was able to think with a clear mind and make some choices."

"Do you want to let me in on your decisions?"

"If it's okay with you all, I want to stay here, that is at Pink Sand, for a time. I am going to call dad today, and tell him what I've decided. "

"How do you think he will take your news, Bella?"

"There is no guarantee that Charlie Swan is going to throw me a going away party, Alice. The outlook for his reaction is less than pleasant. That was one of the reasons I behaved the way I did in the past. I was afraid I would fail him, so I took the safe route. He approved of my degree in marketing, and he was eager for me to work in a bank. My dad wanted me to have a predictable life. He even tried to set me up with his best friend's son, Jacob. The date we went on was an epic failure. He wanted to know where I found my mascara and if I knew any eligible male hair dressers. Jacob was just coming out of the closet, and he was doing this as a gesture of kindness."

Alice's eyes were as large as super gumballs as she processed this information.

"And Uncle Charlie did not know this little nugget of information?"

"Not until I returned home, earlier than he had expected. It was a good thing he was in his recliner when I told him Jacob was a homosexual. Otherwise, he may have fallen over onto the floor. Thankfully, dad didn't involve himself in my romantic life anymore after that incident. Besides, I was too involved with work to go on dates with a man, much less have a relationship."

"Would you say you now have the time to commit to either of those now, Bella?"

"I have discovered it is not just about time any more, Alice. And this applies to more than just spending time with Edward. Yes, we are both falling for each other. I don't care that he just walked into my life a day or so ago. I have fought against the grain for too long, and this is meant to be. We have talked about the way things were in the past for me, and he supports the fact that I need to find something more. And I want him as part of that something more. "

"I was hoping beyond hope that you would say that, Bella. He is good for you. More than good. Edward has come a long way since college, and there is no other woman on this beach that would be any better for him. Tonight, I will break out the bubbly."

"What are we celebrating, Alice?"

"Your new found life. You and Edward. The profit gain for Surfer's Paradise this quarter. Everything, Bella. Life is too short not to open a bottle of champagne for the in between times."

-PS-

She was filled with a sense a dread and anxiety over the impending phone call she was going to make. Charlie was not going to be pleased with her choice in this matter. Bella's former self was rearing its' head, trying to take away her confidence and replace it with doubt. She had tried to dial the number a half a dozen times, never getting past the first few digits. If she could not get past this, Bella would be stuck in an emotional limbo. Telling her dad that her life was headed in a new direction was no simple task. As Bella paced back and forth in her bedroom, she tried to muster up the right amount of boldness she needed In this situation.

As she pressed the numbers, Bella reminded her self that, no matter what, she would be okay. Her dad's feelings over this were just feelings. It did no matter if he became white hot angry or if he was completely elated over what she was doing. The sheer strength of these thoughts propelled Bella back into a more confident frame of mind. She was coming back, full strength, to fight the monster that wanted to cripple her emotionally. No fear she repeated to her self, no fear.

"Chief Swan"

"Hi Dad. How are you?"

"Hello Bella. I'm good, but I hope you're coming home soon. Things just aren't the same with you not here. "

"I'm certain that life is slightly different for you now. But that is the reason I wanted to talk to you, Dad. I'm not coming back to the city because I'm starting life over here at Pink Sand. Beside you, there is nothing left for me there but bad memories and my past. I have to move forward, and I am doing it here."

There was a deafening silence on the other end of the phone line. Bella was not going to let anxiety get the better of her this time.

Charlie let out a rather loud laugh suddenly.

"You're a riot, Bella. Thanks for making me laugh. I needed that today. Now, when are you coming back?"

Something flew all over Bella at that very instant. She was tired of her dad attempting to make her feel like a small child who was playing at being a grown up. This battle of staying within certain boundaries and walking on eggshells around him had gone on long enough. It was time for a reckoning with her father, and he needed to hear every last word clearly.

"Dad, I don't know any other way to tell you this. I am staying here with Alice till I find a place of my own and a job. This is home from now on unless you manage a way to drag me back. And that will only occur if you have a gun to my head."

"If I have to do that, then don't be surprised to see me, Bella. You only think you can stay there, and I'll play along with your little game for now. Just remember, I will be there soon."

He hung up on her before Bella could say her response. Relief flooded her, but she had Charlie's words on replay in her mind. While he certainly had the right to come here, he could not simply demand that she return with him to the city. That was an empty threat. Bella was an adult, and if she chose to live on the moon, well, that was her choice.

She walked over to the ipod deck, searching for something to help her work through her emotions. The first few songs really didn't suit her mood, since Bella didn't feel the urge to dance at this moment. When the next one came up, her ears took in the gentle sound, and the song was like an audio security blanket. The abstract notion of the gift of time was the subject, and Bella had the song put on repeat so that she could write the lyrics on a piece of paper. These were just the right words she needed desperately to hear right then. She folded the paper with care and slipped in into her purse.

-PS-

Walking into the shop, Bella could tell Alice had been busy. New merchandise had arrived within the past day, and she and Jasper had been filling the racks and display shelves with as much as they would hold. There was no purpose in keeping it in the back because no one would see it. The best way to sell it was to keep it in view of the customers. Surfer's Paradise thrived because Alice and Jasper were an excellent retail team. There was a feeling of energy in the store, and any one who came in never left with out this impression.

Bella loved the quotation that Alice hand painted over the counter. It said "'I dwell in possibility. Emily Dickinson.'" If a store could manage to have a theme, this was the one that suited Surfer's Paradise. Jasper came walking out of he office, smiling in her direction.

"Hey Bella. Good to see you out today. I was not sure how you would be after you took care of business with Uncle Charles. "

"Well said, Jasper, and Uncle Charles was a bit displeased with my decision to stay here. But, I am at a point where I am going to be fine with his anger. He said just don't be surprised if he comes charging down here with his guns blazing."

"Is he serious?"

"I can not say yes, and I can not say no, Jasper." Bella started to feel a twinge of fear. "I wanted to ask if I could have directions to Edward's place. I need to leave something for him."

-PS-

Edward lived about a mile away from the shop, and Bella wanted to drop a love note under his door. She had written it as soon as she had returned from her walk this morning. It could be stated that Edward had been a part of her decision to stay at Pink Sand. She wanted to learn everything about him, and she wanted physical closeness, not a distance of miles or the barrier of time. While modern technologies such as skype and email had made communication fast and easy, Bella wanted a courtship that did not involve a plug as a necessity.

His home was more subdued than the one that Alice and Jasper lived in. It was a refreshing shade of dark teal with deep chocolate trim around the window. Edward had a screened in porch, which was the spot for his boards when they were not in use. The familiar screech of the screen door made Bella hurry because she did not want to disturb him if he was at home. She walked off as fast as possible towards her convertible, and then she started the car, slightly disappointed.

He will read this later, she thought, and he will hopefully call. Then we can talk to our hearts' content. But talking was not all that she wanted to do with him.

-PS-

He returned from the sea after an afternoon of swimming, surfing, and training. There was a competition coming up in a few weeks, and Edward needed to be on top of his game. He recognized the perfume as he walked onto the porch. Nothing made him smile as much as that, except when she was in his arms. Bella had been here, but he was saddened that he had missed his beautiful lady. As he opened the door, he was getting ready to call her, but a piece of paper caught his eye. Edward was not normally a messy person, so he would have seen this before his departure earlier in the day. He leaned down to pick it up, inhaling more of the Chanel fragrance. It was a note from her, and Edward was quick to open to read the contents.

'To My Dearest Protector,

I just returned from a long morning stroll on the shore, and I am a better woman for having spent time with the early morning sun. It was refreshing on many levels, and I have much to share with you. Upon returning to my bedroom, I felt the need to write this letter to you.

I am staying right here on this beach, and it will now be my home, Edward. There is no other place I would rather be, especially if you are here as well. I will tell Alice and Jasper in a short while as well. Finding a job and a place of my own are my next two objectives. I don't want to be dependent on them for room and board, even of Alice enjoys spoiling me.

I will also talk with my dad this morning, and that is not something I am looking forward to accomplishing. He will want me to return to the city, that I have no doubt of in my mind. My heart is racing over the anxiety I am feeling over this.

Temporarily, I am pushing that aside to write down an image I have in my mind's eye. I am lying in a hammock, relaxed, with a bowl of fresh fruit and a book. You are close by, coming in from the ocean, setting your board down. We are devouring each other with our eyes. I set the book aside, as well as the bowl, aching for you to come next to me, to pull me on top of you, Edward. My face is in your slightly damp, strong hands. I reach for a towel to carefully dry off the beads of water that are running down your divine body. As you lie down in the hammock, you pull me into your waiting embrace. No time is wasted, and I eagerly lay my head upon the spot where I can listen to the calming sound of your heart. Our mouths' seek out each other, and we begin to kiss endlessly.

Please know that is only one mental picture I have of us, Edward. There is so much I want for us. Please come to see me soon.

Passionately,

Your Bella

While Edward had more than enough thoughts to fill his busy mind, there was one thing he was absolutely certain of. He had to get a hammock from Surfer's Paradise today.

-PS-

"We were just about to close up for the day, Edward. Is there anything you need?" Alice was surprised to see him here at this time of the day. He came by the shop on a frequent basis, but this trip must have been of importance.

"I need to purchase a hammock, but you might get upset over which one I want, Alice."

"Is it the one in the right window display?"

"Yes, and I will help you take it out. Then I can replace everything for you."

Jasper came walking towards them with a wide, rectangular box. "Edward, we have a few extra in the back. You know Alice would be here till the wee hours creating another display if we took that down. Frankly, I would rather go home and have supper right now. Why did you have to have a hammock at five thirty this afternoon?"

"Would you understand if I said it has to do with Bella? Something in the back of my mind just tells me she had a stressful experience today, and I want to pamper her."

"My cousin has captured your heart, hasn't she Edward?"

"Alice, you don't know the half of it."

-PS-

Their conversation was brief, but it filled them with anticipation. Bella had already put on a coral sundress that showed off her assets, as well as a matching pair of marabou trimmed high heels. This was an evening for them to really enjoy each other's company. She had found some new make up to accompany her new image, and the nude lip gloss was especially appealing.

Edward had gotten dinner for them after he left the shop. He called Bella from the restaurant, telling her he would be over to pick her up within fifteen minutes. As he was driving over to the cottage,he ruminated over the details of last night. He knew they were falling fast for each other. There had been only one other woman than had brought him close to the precipice of love. The emotions he had experienced with and over Lauren were, in hindsight, nothing as special or wonderful as the ones he and Bella shared.

They had been friends for about a month when things became more serious. Sadly, Lauren was nothing more than a pretentious and superficial girl. Edward had been warned by Jasper not to become one of her trophies. Lauren "collected" men, and there was a vast supply on the college campus. While she was attractive, her personality could make any one want to spend as little time with her as possible. She had few female friends, but her dance card was always full. Presently, Edward still questioned why he spent three difficult months with her. At least he had ended the relationship before she had a chance to tear him apart with her manipulations.

Bella was waiting for him on the front porch, and, with one look, he was out of breath.

"Angel ," he began as he walked up the stairs, "you are a sight to behold."

Bella turned around to give him a full view of her self.

"You mean this old thing?"

They both had to laugh over her comment, and Edward pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's hard to believe we just saw each other last night, but I could honestly never get enough of you, Bella. Are you ready?"

"No not quite," she responded as she leaned up to gently rub her lips over his. "Now we can go."

The drive over to his home was filled with laughter, and she needed to relax. She wanted to see the interior of his place because it would tall her even more details about this man she longed to love. There was that word again. Love. Bella wanted to love Edward the way a woman should love a man.

He pulled into the stone driveway and turned off the car. They were quite for a moment. He opened his door, and walked over to let Bella out of the Volvo. Edward was carrying dinner for them, and she was trying to navigate her way over the rocks in the heels. She was determined not to fall. They got into the house, and Bella silently congratulated her self for staying upright.

While Edward was getting the dishes ready in his kitchen, Bella fully intended to become comfortable. His couch was plush – brushed suede in a deep cocoa color. Books were everywhere, but they were in neat stacks as his shelves were overflowing. There was a poster of The Endless Summer hanging over a hardly used fireplace. Suddenly, a new image of the two of them flooded her mind. She stored it away for another time, hoping it would come to fruition on a cold night. Music began to fill the space, and Bella returned to here perch on the sofa. Assured he was coming into the room any moment, Bella crossed her legs seductively. She let one of the shoes dangle intentionally from her toes.

"Dinner is ready, Bella, and please expect me to take care of you tonight," he called from the kitchen. "You deserve to have all of my attention tonight." As Edward walked into the living room, he was rendered speechless by his tempting beauty. Her curves were calling out to him, to be touched continuously. He wanted to lavish her with affection, the kind reserved for a woman like Bella. She uncrossed her legs and tucked them underneath her, keeping her gaze on him.

He swallowed hard as he set the dinner plates before her, and settled in next to her on the sofa. As hungry as he was for food, there was a different type of hunger that was building within his soul.

"When we are done eating, I have a small surprise for you. And I read your letter when I returned home this afternoon, Bella. It seems that you walk had many benefits."

"I have never been one to deny the power of the written word. Sometimes it is easier for me to express deeper emotions through that type of outlet, Edward. I hope you don't tire of them because I am certain you will find more in your future. I hope I left it in a good place."

"There was nothing wrong with sliding it underneath my door. It was one of the sweetest things I have experienced as of late, except for your kisses."

Bella had to stop eating. She had to feel the pressure of his lips at that instance. He put his fork down as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It began with small kisses, but they became more intense. Both of them were getting deeper into the moment. He stopped only to want more. They were hanging onto this sliver of control.

"Dinner first, my angel. Please remember that I want to take care of you, and I will not have you hungry for food."

-PS-

After a brief tour of his home, Edward brought Bella outside to her surprise, the hammock he had set up between two trees. He was proud of how he had accomplished this, and the look on her face was more than worth the effort he had put forth.

"Remember your, um, fantasy you wrote about in your love letter? While I don't have a bowl of fruit available at this moment, I can assure you I want to fulfill any other part of your image. "

Bella turned towards him, to show him just how much of the image he could fulfill. They managed their way over to it, and Edward laid down, pulling her over to him.

"Beautiful angel," he began, "I am going to hold you right here for a while, so I hope you are comfortable. My lips are going to be on you frequently, unless you say otherwise. "

He trailed kisses along her left arm, learning just how ticklish she was in the inside of her elbow. Bella soon found herself on top of him, wanting their bodies to be as close as they could be. She nipped on his earlobe, finding that she would never get enough of his moaning reaction to that. Their hands explored each other, as much as the position would allow. The motion of the hammock moving back and forth was adding to the intensity. They spent an unknown amount of time touching, caressing, and kissing.

At one point, Edward motioned for a brief pause because he knew Bella deserved to hear those words.

"Please pardon the interruption, but there is something I want to and I need to tell you. I love you, angel, and, even more, I am falling in love with you. "

Bella leaned into him and ran her hands over his face. "Edward, I can't keep it from you any longer. I love you deeply, more than I ever thought I could love another man. I fell in love with you when we walked on the beach last night. "

"Oh, angel, I do love you very, very much," he said as he pulled her into another embrace. "While words may fail me sometimes, I hope my body never does. I promise I will always love with every part of my body because I don't know if my heart will be enough."

Bella was going to hold him to that promise indefinitely.

**Chapter End Notes:**


	6. Chapter 6 Caught up in the Rapture

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 6 Caught up in the Rapture

"'We stand side by side, till the storms of life pass us by. Light my life, warm my heart. Say tonight will be just the start. I love you here by me, baby. You let my love fly free. I want you in my life for all time.'" Anita Baker

Bella pulled the cash drawer out, making sure not to accidentally set off one of the alarms. The weight of the drawer was like a sand bag, pulling her down. Don't drop, don't drop she thought. The door to the vault would not open, and James' face was the next image in her mind.

"Give it to me, you thief. You are a pathetic liar." His voice became louder as he repeated this phrase.

She wanted to run, but it felt like the ground could not support her. The feeling of falling into an unknown depth filled her with dread. Edward, she knew she had to get to him…

Her eyes began to open to a new morning, pulling her self out of dream that was sending waves of fear throughout her psyche. Bella was completely relieved that dream had ended. The journal she had been writing in was next to her bed, and she wanted to write down these details. The sound of her pencil scribbling down her morning musings was therapeutic. When she had filled two pages, Bella could go on with her day since she had released her thoughts. Otherwise, they kept a hold onto her, pulling her down into the mire.

Momentarily, she thought about calling the love of her life. Images of their dinner consumed her mind, and Bella wanted to be right back in that hammock. To say they had become close was an understatement, and she reveled in their love. Edward was the man she needed to have in her life. He had a calming presence that made Bella fall for him all the more. She wanted to get inside his mind, to understand the subtle nuances that made her weak in the knees.

-PS-

Just a few miles away, Edward was deep in a dream that included his beauty. He was helping her pull down the straps of her dress, peppering her shoulders with butterfly kisses. The subsequent laughter that followed filled his heart to the point of blissfulness. Her dress fell to the floor in a puddle of coral fabric. His shirt was off within mere seconds, and the button on his jeans flew off to some unknown place. They drank in each other's physical appearance, for only a few seconds, and then hands and mouths explored ravenously.

"I'll never leave you, Bella," he said as he took his mouth over her curves. "I love you so damn much."

"Edward," she repeated like a lover's mantra, "I love you endlessly."

He began to take her, to claim her as his own…

The dream began to fade, but Edward could see all the details. In a swift moment, he went into the bathroom and turned on the water. Standing underneath the steam, he could feel the effect of the dream as his cock ached in his hand. The look in Bella's eyes as they made love was heaven to him. Her moans were sweet and heart rendering. He had another thought of pulling her close to him just as he had settled deep within her body. That was all it took for Edward to have a deep orgasm as he cried out her name. He slumped against the wall of the shower, taken back by the strength of his explosion. She had him wrapped around each one of her dainty fingers. He had never done this over just any woman, including Lauren, but Edward was certain that intimacy with his Bella was not going to be sex. She was deserving of a man that would cherish every stunning inch of her body. He was certain it would passionate once they made love. He would move mountains for her.

He needed to get pictures of Bella, and it had to be done today. His digital camera was fully charged, sitting on the station. As he dialed her number, Edward hoped she was willing to go with him today.

"Hello," Bella responded, as she knew exactly who had called her.

"Hi my little luscious Angel. Did you sleep well? "

"Oh, Edward, I slept very soundly, except for an unsettling dream I had before I woke up." At the sound of this, he wanted nothing more than to have been there for her, to give Bella comfort. He came very close to expressing this to her.

"I am so sorry. Are you better now?"

"I wrote in my journal this morning, and that cleared my mind to a degree. Talking with you, though, is what makes me smile, Edward." Her smile touched him in the depth of his soul.

"Bella, I want to ask you a question. Would you please join me for lunch at the beach? I really want to spend the day with you if you want to accompany me. "

The thought of spending a day with her Edward made her feel nothing less then excited.

"I would very much love to accompany you to a lunch date by the ocean, my Protector. But I have a question for you. Should I bring my swimsuit with me?"

The thought of Bella in that bikini began to fuel his imagination to a new level.

"I would love for you to bring it with you, Angel. Maybe we can go swimming, but only if you feel comfortable." Edward was not sure if that would bring about anxiety for her.

"Knowing I will have you right next to me takes away many of my fears. Besides I can't live near the beach if I am living in fear of the water. I wouldn't be able to be near you when you go surfing, either, and I don't want to loose that luxury."

"Bella, you are an amazing woman. I certainly would never consider spending time with me swimming a luxury, but since you said it, I am beyond flattered. I love you, Angel. Please tell me I can come over right this moment because I have to kiss you lips till they are swollen."

"How fast can your Volvo go?"

-PS-

It only took him about ten minutes to arrive at the Whitlock's front porch, and Bella was waiting, eagerly anticipating those searing kisses. He ran up the stairs, pulling her close to him, and their lips were on each other. It was slow, sensual build up of emotions, and the intensity was building. Bella played with his hair as she began to slow her pace in order to catch her breath.

"That was paradise, my Protector. I hope there's more where that came from."

Edward had to laugh as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. "There will always be an abundance of kisses for you, Bella. Do you have everything you need? I told you I was coming over as fast as I could drive, but I hoped you had enough time to gather your necessities."

"Edward, you are my necessity. Everything else is secondary to you."

Before she could say anything else, they were caught up in another soul seeking kiss. He had to claim her lips continually, never possessing the ability to have enough of her. There were deep felt emotions that were in their embraces. Need. Love. Protection. Devotion. The magnitude of this love was almost too much for either of them to understand. It had taken each one of them over with a life force of its' own, demanding never to be ignored. There was a deep innocence about their romance. Truly, it was beautiful.

-PS-

Captain John's was an excellent choice for lunch, as it was a restaurant that appealed to the masses. The tourists as well as the locals could easily agree this was one of the best places around the beach for dining. Bella perused the menu, switching her mind back and forth between the scallops and crab cakes. She had not noticed how much she had missed fresh seafood in the past few years. It was one of life's simple joys to have to decide on what looked most delicious on this listing.

"What are you going to eat, Edward?"

"Usually, I have crab stuffed flounder with the roasted potatoes. That is really my favorite dish here. What are you considering, Angel?"

"Do you think I will like the crab cakes? " She looked over at him, lowering her full lashes. He was having difficulty forming a full sentence.

"If you don't, I will make certain you find something else that appeals to your tastes."

They played with each other in this manner through out lunch. She fed him bites of her cakes and the wild rice she had chosen. Edward offered her a section of his fish, and she said it was the best flounder she had tasted in some time.

"This is the best time I have ever had here, and it is because of you, Bella. Thank you for coming with me today."

"It is I who should be thanking you, Love, otherwise I would be sitting at Alice and Jasper's all by my lonesome self."

"You will never be lonesome again, if I have anything to do with it, Angel. You can call me anytime."

He lifted her hand to his mouth, his eyes never leaving hers for a moment. There was no one else in the room at that moment as far as either one was concerned. Bella could see the evidence of love and need in his searing gaze. She did not want to live with out having those evergreen eyes seeking out her deep chocolate eyes. He could feel the familiar want to kiss her mouth once again, to show his angel that she was his true love.

"I love you, my beauty. No one else could ever feel as much love and desire I have for you."

"I believe you, Edward. I love you more with every moment that passes. There is no other man that I ever want to be near but you. " She wanted to get lost in one of their kisses, so lost that it would lead to other shared intimacies. Reigning in her thoughts, Bella suggested they pay the bill.

"Are we going swimming now, Love?"

"If that is what you so desire, my Angel, then we shall be off to the sea."

"But I need to change out of this into my swimwear. Would I be a problem to stop by your place or Alice's?"

"We'll go to Alice's since it is closer," he said as he ran his hand up her arm.

"Edward, I wanted to tell you that I am your girl. I don't want there to be any uncertainties between us."

He had to smile at this declaration made by his Angel.

"Bella, you have been my girl from the moment I saw you slumbering in the swing. I wish I had told you that night," he confessed. "I have never been in the presence of a woman who has captivated me as much as you do. There are not enough phrases I can say or grand gestures I can do to tell you how much you mean to me. "

"I'm awestruck and dumbfounded by you, Edward. I pray to God that I can be the woman you need me to be."

"You already are, Bella. You already are."

-PS-

She was more than happy to pose for multiple pictures for her man. The only condition was that he could take some of them together, since he had a long reach. Edward was going to take as many pictures of her as she allowed. He wanted Bella to set the pace in their relationship, and they were both content. The bikini Bella had chosen to wear was a deep blue with a few soft ruffles on the bust line and the top of her bottom piece. Edward let out a low whistle as she stepped onto the sand and let her cover up slide down her body. I should never let her on this beach as long as she is wearing anything like that, he thought.

There was another man walking towards her, and Edward felt his protective nature come out more intensely. He was staring at his Bella in a manner that was making her uncomfortable. He stumbled over to her, and the words coming out of his mouth were an incoherent slur.

"Heeeeyyyyyyyyyyy baaaabyyyyy. Come with me, and you and me will be soooo gooood."

Bella smelled the liquor on his breath, and there were two very strong arms wrapped around her waist immediately. Edward pulled her around to his back, and she began seeking out her phone in her bag. This person made her feel deeply uncomfortable, and she was going to take precautions to ensure their safety.

"Leave her alone, and walk away before something happens."

"Just having fun, man. Bet she takes it deep. Want her to suck me off…"

He was not going to grant this drunken idiot any more time to talk about his angel. Edward grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to get his undivided attention.

"You are a worthless piece of trash, and you will never talk about her like this. If I ever see you near her again, you will be dismembered." With that final word, Edward's left fist made instantaneous contact with the drunk's face, and he fell to the sand. He shook it off long enough to stand, stumble, and get away from them.

Edward immediately pulled his girl into his arms, making sure she was calm. They stood together for several minutes, just finding tranquility within each other. At one point, he felt her shoulders going up and down. Please don't cry, Angel, he thought. Instead, the sound of her laughter filled his ears.

"That had to be the funniest thing I have seen in quite awhile time, Edward. That guy was beyond drunk, and he was completely insane if he thought I would even give him the time of day. But you rescued me yet again, love. We keep finding ourselves in this situation. Is it possible that I'm a magnet for disaster?"

He looked down into her eyes, as if to reassure her that this was not the case. After sharing several small kisses, Edward motioned for them to sit on the towel.

"Bella, I would rescue you from hell if that were needed to keep you safe. I can not think of you as a magnet for any kind of disaster. I see you as a beautiful, vivacious woman that I have fallen happily in love with over the course of a few days. " He ran his fingertips lovingly across her cheeks.

"I have never felt as loved in my life as I feel this moment, my Protector."

It was inevitable that they kiss after that brief discussion. Holding back was not an option any longer, as their pull towards each other was gaining momentum. It was a deep hunger they felt equally, to be more for the other person, and to have more with every kiss.

The rested their foreheads together as they breathed in much needed oxygen.

"The only way I am going to be able to keep from taking you on this beach is if I start taking pictures of you, Bella. Is that alright with you?"

She nodded her head as she agreed to this. This was not the right time or the right location for anything as significant as love making. None the less, she was taken back at the fact he wanted to make love to her, for them to be as complete as possible. She had been lost in thought over this when Edward told her to smile.

-PS-

He exhausted the battery on his digital camera, filling it to the brim with multiple pictures. As promised, there were several of them together, including a rather candid shot of them lying on the beach towel. If there was a theme for that one picture, it could be relaxed and in love. Their heads were turned towards the other, smiles abounding, and a deep gaze was shared.

"The afternoon is almost over, Love. You have to be bored with me by now," Bella said as she pulled her flip flops onto her feet.

He bent down to help her, as well as to get the towels together. Then he pulled her face closer to his.

"How can I ever become bored with you, bright Angel? There is not a part of your succulent body, your intriguing mind, or your magnificent heart that I can pull myself away from easily. You are the woman I want in my bedroom when I am sick and in my bed when I am not."

Their lips were connected in another deep kiss, their tongues rubbing and touching together. He broke away from her mouth to explore her neck, her ear lobe. The soft cries and sweet moans that escaped her mouth were sounds Edward wanted to hear every day. She was enchanting, his Bella, and he was going to do everything within his power to keep her as his possibly forever.

As he reluctantly pulled away, Bella was trying to collect herself and manage a way to slow the fervent beating of her heart.

"If you intend to keep kissing me like that, I might need to invest in an oxygen tank, Edward."

He could not hold back in the laughter that roared through him over that statement. He walked towards her once again, hugging her tightly.

"Bella, my Bella, that was clever. Do I really get to you that much?"

"You more than get to me, my Love. I wish I could explain the depth of my love and affection for you. Before we loose ourselves in each other again, I want to know when I can get my hands on a few pictures?"

"I can develop them on my laptop, which is over at my house. I'm ready to go if you are."

The drive back to his home, however brief, was filled with loving looks and gentle touches. Edward never wanted to keep from being near this woman. She was meant to be in this car, in his life. He silently thanked God for the hundredth time today for this regal beauty he loved deeply.

-PS-

"Is that really how I look? You will be responsible for taking my picture indefinitely, Love"

Bella had curled herself around him while he was developing the pictures from their afternoon by the sea. He marveled at the ease she took in draping her small frame over his body. It was all he could do to keep them in that position while she tempted him in numerous ways. She was still in her blue bikini, and he would have to be physically blind to not allow that fact to bring about his desire for her. The scent of her perfume was beckoning him to run his nose along her neck. Every movement she made in his lap was making his cock ache, and it was impossible for her not to take notice.

There was a knock at the door that pulled them out of their reverie.

"Pardon me, Angel, but let me see who that is," Edward said as he lifted her up. He really had no interest in who was behind the locked door. He placed a few small kisses on her face as she studied pictures of them on the beach towel.

As he opened the door, he was surprised to see his mom standing with what appeared to be dinner.

"Edward, honey, I wanted to come by and talk to you," she said. "There is something you need to know, and I didn't want to talk over the phone." Beth Cullen pushed past her only child to make her way into his home. Her eyes locked with Bella, who felt under dressed suddenly, as his mom took several painful moments to assess her.

"Who is this person, honey? I didn't know you were in the habit of letting girls stay with you. "

"Mom, this is Bella Swan. Do you remember Alice and Jasper Whitlock?"

"Unfortunately."

"Bella is Alice's cousin, and she is visiting with them for a while. And she and I are in love."

Beth fell to the floor with a hard thud upon hearing this piece of information. It was bad enough that he had chosen to live in this manner, as a surfer living in a beach house. Now he had given his heart away to crazy Alice Whitlock's cousin.

"Mom, quit being so dramatic," Edward replied as he helped her up off the floor. "Before you can begin your rantings over my life or the woman I choose to love, you need to get to the point of your visit."

As Bella tried to walk out of the room, he pulled her back into his arms. "Please forgive my rudeness, Bella. This is my mother, Beth Cullen," he said as her placed a kiss on her forehead.

"It is nice to meet you, Ms. Cullen, "she said as she extended her hand to this frosty woman.

"Edward, the reason I am here is to tell you there is an amendment in your father's will." His dad had been buried for four months, and there had been multiple disagreements over how his estate was to be divided. He and Bella had talked about how Edward was not truly close to his father, especially when he stared having affairs with other women. It went against his own personal code of ethics; to him, marriage was a sacred bond.

"Well, mom, what is it this time? What crazy demands have they put on the family?"

"You have to be married in one month, with the promise that you and your future wife can have children. After the wedding, you and your wife will have access to the money as long as she is not on birth control. That was the best we could hash out, Edward."

"Is that all?"

"I have to approve of your choice of the woman you marry, Edward."

Bella felt as though her heart would stop hearing this news. Then she felt Edward's strong arms hold her as she started to have an anxiety attack.

Interesting turn of events? An update is coming soon! Don't forget to leave your reviews. They always leave a smile on my face. XXOO


End file.
